Oblitum
by LXwolf
Summary: After waking up from a year long coma Seth Matherson becomes a Digimon Tamer. Join him on his quest to keep peace between the worlds and rediscover his lost past. Follow and Review. OcxRenamon
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks for clicking on this! This is my first story so if you would tell me how you look or don't like it when you'r done (kindly though), any suggestions are welcome unless they have something to do with me fucking myself. **

**Now the boring stuff. I don't own Digimon and honestly I lost track of who owns it now. What i do own are my characters and my story so keep your hands off them. **

**That's it. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Oblitum_

Chapter 1

"derp" spoken word

""derp"" thoughts

"Even though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil, for you are with me; your rod and your staff, they comfort me" Psalm 23:4. That on simple sentence plays through my head over and over and over like a broken record. Now you must know this about me, I don't believe in God. But in a time like this, in the face of your enemy with your face drenched with nervous sweat, I silently pray he is on my side.

"A little over 500,000 is what we are seeing sir, and 1/3 seem to be mega."

I turn to face the Andromon next to me. "Well we wouldn't want this to be too easy would we? What are our chances of victory?"

"A 43.27859% chance of victory sir. Just in cause you were wondering we estimate we will lose 62% of our forces, that's if we win of course."

62% gone, that's 124,000 lives extinguished. What unnerved me most was that he said it so matter-of-factly. Well I can't worry about that now, and so I turned my attention to the digimon around me.

"All of you brave digimon, from rookie to mega, are here for one sole purpose. To preserve justice, freedom and free will. Ideas that have been squashed and oppresed in this world for far too long. Standing before us is the one and only barrier between us and our goal, Proditor and The Dark Army. They seek to stop us and impose their tryanny upon the Digital World, but there actions are in vain. We will crush them and prove to them once and for all that no matter the size injustice will not prevail against the pure of heart! So let us fight for our families, our loved ones, and all others that inhabit the Digital World!"

Not the most inspiring speech in the world ( or worlds ) I know, but you try making something better while facing nearly certain death. Anyway, it did the trick because with the screams and cheers of thousands I turned and we charged into what will be no matter what our last fight.

Then, I'm surrounded by darkness.

I slowly opened my eyes.

""Man what a wild dream. I must have dozed off while waiting for Dr. Asswipe.""

Suddenly the door opened and in came the devil himeself Dr. Milo Sampson or as I like to call him Dr. Asswipe.

"Hello Seth, how are you?"

"You sure you don't want to answer that question for me? I might have forgotten you know."

"Haha yes, very good Mr. Matherson. Its nice to see you didn't forget how to make a joke. Although the same can't be said for your manners eh? So, are you ready to begin your last session?"

Deciding not to continue with our little word game, "I've been ready since the begining."

Then lets begin, I'll start off with a few simple questions and..."

Questions starting from the most basic to more personal, it's the same thing we have been doing for the past month. ""Might as well just save some time and start now.""

"My name in Seth Matherson and I'm 19 years old. I live in Rome, Italy but I was born in Seattle, Washington. My parents, Ruth and Thomas Matherson, died when I was 14 and I moved around with my brother Jason until he died three years ago. I have lived off my inheretance since. My oldest and most fond memory was when Jason took me to the local ice cream shop back home, called Antarctic, after every baseball game. He always made me fell better, even if we lost. The only thing I can't remember is how I got here."

"Yes thats to be expected, and you most likely will never get those memories back. But, if the other tests check out then I see no reason to keep you here any longer and you'll be able to go home."

""He has the biggest smile on his face right now. Probably because he can't wait to get rid of me."" Now I'm smiling too.

For the rest of the day I prepared to take my first steps back into the real world. Most of the time was spent going over emergency numbers, signs to look out for, when to take the pills they gave me, and any other information that would help me adjust.

It was late afternoon when I got out. The sun was setting giving off a beautiful dispaly of deep oranges and reds. Maybe its a sign of better things to come, a bright future. One thats not forgotten.

The car ride ahead of me was an hour long so that left me with a lot of time to think.

Remember when I just spouted out all that stuff to Dr. Asswipe a few hours ago. Well to be honest lying through my teeth. I don't remember anything up until I woke up in that hospital. I couldn't actually tell you a thing about my family or my childhood, but strangly that doesn't bother me. I want to know eventually but not right now. Anyway I bet your dying to now at about at least what went on this last month though so here it is.

It all started with a light.

*One Month Ago*

First came light; a pure and blinding light. As the light faded I began to notice where I was.

""I'm in a bed, a hospitl bed, and by the looks of it I've been hear a while."" I tried to get up and move around when all of a sudden a group of five doctors came rushing in. Two check the monitors and two check on me while one, a girl who I assume is in charge, just watches at the foot of my bed.

Then came the noise. I could here everything going on around me.

"His vitals are stable", said one of the doctors checking the monitors.

Then another chimed in, "Pupils are diolating." All the while the lead doctor gave a slight nod with every comment.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime they left, all except for the woman.

"Welcome back Mr. Matherson, how are you feeling?"

I tried to speak but my throat was too dry, "W...Wa...Water." She called in a nurse to fetch me a cup and pitcher of nice cool water. After I chugged down a glass and waited a minuete, "Fine I guess, but who did you say I was?"

"Your name is Seth Amoris Matherson, and we have many things to talk about.'

For the next hour or two I was told why I was here and how I came to be here as well. Apperantly for the past two years I have been in a coma.

A little over two years ago a nurse found me by the entrence with my wallet, a bank account number to pay the bill, and a note only saying "Take care of him". Since then I have been conected to life support with the hope that one day I might wake up. All the while I was never visited once.

I spent the next month in rehab with Dr. Asswipe slowly but surely working toward my goal of getting out of here and into the outside world, and even though I tried to contact any from my previous life no one came. Sometimes though I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching.

Then about a week ago I recieved a strange email. All it contained was the information I would need to pass my final exame and "Study" at the bottom. The strangest part about it was that it didn't even appear to be sent by anyone, there was no email address on it.

*Present Time*

"Welcome home sir."

"Huh, what?"

"We've arrived at your home sir."

"Oh thanks", I said as I handed him a tip.

The first thing I noticed as I walked in was the cleanliness. ""I guess the hospital must have hired a maid or something.""

I walked down the hallways and take a right moving into the kitchen, somehow still remembering where to go. Its strange you know? All the little things you manage to hold onto while you forget stuff like due assignments. Anyway, I got myself some water then made my way back to the living room.

All of a sudden I bump into something soft, like really soft. "Hmm well this is odd", I said then I looked up.

You know those moments when you can't comprehend what you're seeing? Well I'm having one of those. Standing in front of me is a fox, or at least I think it is. Without any further examination I lunged for the nearest object and grabbed... a remote. ""Fight off a fox monster with a remote, sounds like a great plan."" Suddenly it moved and the next thing I knew the remote was lying broken on the ground and I was... fine?

"Damnit, I'm sorry Seth I should have been more careful."

""Wait was it talking to me, Can foxes even do that, and more importantly did it say my name?""

I just silently watched as it picked up the pieces of the remote, walked across the room, and put them in the trash can. When it turned back to look at me it finallly noticed the look of shock and confussion on my face.

"Seth, don't you remember me yet?"

Upon hearing it I could instantly tell that it was actually a she, and that she had a beautiful voice.

Finally my brain cought up with me and I remembered she just asked me a question. "N... no, should I?"

"Seth it's me Mirari, your mate."

At that moment the events of the day finally became too much and I did something so cliche I will hit myself for it later, I passed out.

* * *

**Sorry for how short this is all the others will be longer. Also I don't know what the release schedule will be but I'm thinking one every 10 days. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Decided to post a little bit early, btw I will be posting on chapter a week from now on. Also I forgot last time to give a shout out to True Glint who has helped me a great deal with this, I strongly recommend checking out his stories.**

**I don't own Digimon only my characters and stories.**

**Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

_Oblitum_

Chapter 2

"derp" spoken word

""derp"" thoughts

"_**derp**_"Digivice

A thick cloud of dust surrounded the area. Luckily with my heightened senses I could see right through it. I dodged a random Augumon's _Pepper Breath_ and made my way to a Dark Wargreymon slashing anywhere and everywhere trying to land a hit. When I got close enough I leapt onto its back and sent my _Diamond Shard _in the base of his neck, sending spurts of blood everywhere surely killing it. "What a waste." I kept up the pace and tore my way through enemy lines. ""I've probably killed a dozen or two and haven't even broken a sweat."" Don't get me wrong I don't enjoy killing, every kill takes a part of me with it, but it's something I must do.

Suddenly I was hit in the back and sent flying 40 or so yards through the air. Luckily I had a soft landing thanks to the unfortunate Gazimon that found themselves in my path. "Thanks," I said and understandably they just gave a weak nod in reply. I heard footsteps approaching behind me and the presence they came from didn't seem friendly. I quickly turned and fired a _Soul Eater_, but before it even hit its intended target it dissapeared into the air. My eyes shot opened stunned, "" Only one being could have negated that attack."" Sure enough I was right, no more than 10 feet in front of me was Proditor. "Hello Seth, enjoying the bloodshed?"

...

I woke up not remembering where I was. Then suddenly the events of the previous days caught up to me in a painful flash. When the pain subsided I slowly sat up and opened my eyes, "That was one hell of a dream." I took me a second to realize that I was on my living room couch. "Must have fell asleep when I got home", I said sleepily. A shiver went down my spine when I thought of the fox I dreamt about. "I definetly need to check the side effects of my meds."

"I see you're awake." My body went stiff when I heard that voice, I didn't even want to turn my head.

"It's just a dream. It's just a dream. It's just a dream."

"This isn't a dream Seth, this is real and so am I."

"No, no, no. It's just the meds."

"Danm'it Seth. Will you at least let me prove it to you?"

"Fine, but don't try anything funny." She smirked slightly when I said that, but it didn't phase me. Then she kissed me, and not just any kiss but a deep and sensual one. I didn't know how to react so I just froze. It wasn't that bad though. Actually it felt pretty good, especially the fur. When I felt her tounge touch my lips, asking for entrance, I realized how crazy this was.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled pushing her away.

"Sorry, I've just waited a long time to do that again. But, it did prove I was real didn't it?"

It did feel real, and I don't think I'm perverted enough to think of that. "Ya", I replied, "I guess it did. But, who are you?"

"So, you still don't remember." She had a strange look on her face when she said that. It was a mix of sadness, pity, and something else i couldn't quite place. "Well, I guess I should start with the basics. My name is Mirari and I'm a Digimon."

"A Digimon, what is that? Some kind of alien?"

"No, a Digimon is a living being that inhabits the Digital World, which is made up of all the digital data of this world."

"Ok, but what does this have to do with me, why are you here?"

"You see, you are my Tamer and I am your partner. We were chosen to protect the worlds and keep rouge digimon in check. That reminds me, I've been keeping this for you." She handed me a small light blue device with a square screen, a dark purple ring around the screen, two dark purple buttons near the bottom, and a dark purple strap.

"What is this?"

"It's a digivice. A digivice is the object that links us together, and signifies you are a Tamer."

Just as she finished talking she put her paw on the digivice and suddenly it started to glow. "_**Tamer and partner detected. Begin resyncing progress.**_" A stream of light wrapped around Mirari and I which remained there for a few seconds. "**_S_**_**ynchronization**_ _**complete.**_" Then just as suddenly as it appeared the light disappeared.

"Well that was odd," I said.

"Sounds like you took that quite well," she replied.

"After everything that has happened today, why shouldn't have I."I quess she found that funny because she started laughing.

She recovered a few seconds later. "That makes sense," she said, smiling.

"Mirari, can I ask you something... about when you kissed me?"

"Of course Seth, you can always ask me anything," she said with a light blush under her fur.

"You said, I've waited a long time to do that again, what did you mean by that?" As she took her time to think about her response, and she did take a lot of time, I noticed an almost unnoticeable smile form on her face as she recalled our past, but beyond that smile there was also pain and it would be awhile till I found out why.

"Seth, we became partners a year before you went into a coma, when you were 17. In that year we formed a strong bond, and that bond led to something more."

"Are you saying we dated or something?"

"We didn't just date. Seth," she hesitated, "We are mates."

"Hahahaha yah, and I'm a superhero."

"I don't see whats so funny about that Seth," she said with a raised voice. I turned to look at her and I immediately regretted it. She had her lips pulled back in a slight snarl but what got me most were her eyes. Her eyes where a sea of hurt and looking at them utterly crushed me.

"You weren't kidding. Shit Mirari, I'm sorry, I'm such a jackass." I pulled her into a hug and let her head rest on my shoulder.

"I would never joke about my feelings for you Seth. We were and we still are mates, I still love you, I always will. I know you love me too, you've just forgot that's all."

"Look Mirari. You seem like a really nice person but I barely even know you. Plus you're not even human so forgive me when I say I find what you say hard to believe."

"But it's the truth!"

"Maybe but I don't even remember anything past last month. Then when I come home I find myself a Tamer with a Digimon partner who says I'm her mate. Something like this would probably confuse the hell out of someone don't you think? Then you start getting upset at me when I don't understand any of it, come on!" I didn't even realize that I stood up during my rant or that I was yelling directly at Mirari till she was on the verge of tears. "Damn-it," I whispered. I got up and pulled her into a hug, wrapping my arms delicately around her like she was a fragile plate.

"I'm sorry, everything is just so confusing, but I know that's no excuse. You've probably been through more this past year than I can imagine." She still continued to cry but more slowly now. "Shhhh, it's ok. I'm here now."

"I'm ok Seth," she said while slowly raising her head. "I pushed too much on you at once, I should have controlled myself better."

"No it's fine. You waited so long for me to come back it's only natural."

"So does that mean you're ok with this, with us?"

"I don't know. It's all so confusing. Can we just be friends? Everything is so crazy and I'm not sure how I even feel about you yet."

"If that's what will help you out then I'll do it, but when you come to your senses don't expect me to control myself," she said sultry.

"I'll keep that in mind," I said with a smirk.

"Good," she said pulling me into another hug.

"Um, Mirari?"

"It's just a friendly hug Seth, get over it." After that I started to relax, I know I barely know her but she just seems to have that effect on me. Anyway we broke up the, just friendly, hug a few minutes later when I piped up, "Hey Mirari?"

"Ya?"

"Do you by any chance know how to cook?"

Mirari started grinning from ear to ear, "Yup, and thanks to you no less. Oh! I have just the thing in mind. Stay in here until I say, ok?" Then faster than my eyes could make out she left the room and headed to the kitchen.

"Sure whatever you say," I replied even though I knew she was already gone. I spent the next few minutes trying to remember anything about my past, but unluckily nothing came to me. So, my thoughts drifted to the here and now. ""This is the first time I've ever seen her so happy,"" I thought as I heard Mirari humming in the kitchen, ""It's a good change of pace though."'

"Seth time for dinner." With my thoughts interrupted and my hunger in the front of my mind I made my way to the kitchen. As I walked into the room a strange yet deliciously familiar smell filled my nose.

"Apple Cinnamon Waffles," Mirari said, "They're your favorite. Well don't just stand there, take a bite."

Slowly I took a bite. "It's the most delicious thing I have ever had! How did I ever forget these." I looked back at Mirari who was laughing like a little girl.

"The look on your face is priceless. Maybe I should take them away though."

"No! Their mine," I said as I picked up the plate and ran down the hall to my room, locking the door as I closed it. "Don't worry, the evil digimon can't get you here."

...

Besides the waffle incident the rest of the day went on uneventfully. Once 11 p.m. rolled around I decided it was time to get my _beauty_ sleep, because I really need that right?

"It's getting pretty late, we should probably get some sleep."

"I agree," she replied, "There's nothing good on t.v. anyway." She got off the couch with me and flicked off the t.v.

"Well, see you tomorrow. Night Mirari."

"Night Seth."

I made my way to my room, turned on the fan because I need the noise to sleep, and hopped under the covers slowly dozing off to sleep. That is until I felt someone else get on the bed as well.

"Um Mirari, what are you doing?"

"Oh... well me and you always slept together... but if that makes you uncomfortable then I can go to the couch." She slowly got off the bed as if waiting for an answer. Just as she was about to leave I grabbed her hand.

"No, it"s ok. Just remember to keep on your side." She laid back down with a look of pure joy and satisfaction on her face.

"Thanks Seth."

"You're welcome Mirari, night."

Then just as I was about to turn over she gave me a quick kiss on the lips, then smiled. "It's good to have you back."

She turned around to lay on her side, but I was still staring at her form and remembering the events of the day. "It's good to be back," I muttered, and as I fell asleep. I felt at peace for the first time since I can remember.

* * *

**Just to let you know each chapter will be about 2,000 words. Well as always please review. LXwolf away!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so if you have been following this you know I've changed the rating from T to M, reason being there will be lemons in later chapters.**

**Anyway please review and enjoy the story. **

**I don't own Digimon only my characters and story. **

* * *

Oblitum

Chapter 3  
"derp" spoken word  
""Derp"" thoughts  
"DERP" digivice

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping, the sun shining on my face, and something furry lying on top of me...? I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Mirari lying splayed out across my body. One of her arms was wrapped tightly around my body and her head was resting contently on my chest. "So much for staying on your side," I whispered. Her ears twitched when I spoke but she showed no sign of being awake. I let out a sigh of relief and started to think about how adorable Mirari is right now, especially when her ears twitched.

But all good things must come to an end and no matter how cute she looked I had to get up. I didn't wake her up though, I just slowly wiggled out from underneath her. By the way it is a lot harder than it sounds and if you don't believe me you try it next time there is a sleeping Renamon lying on top of you. After I managed to untangle myself from my partner I went to take a shower like I do every morning. Supposedly keeping a routine will help me with my rehabilitation. When I entered the bathroom I stopped to judge myself in the mirror like everyone does, don't lie you know you do. I'm not the best looking guy in the world, but I'm not ugly either. With an average run-of-the-mill mildly athletic build I don't think I'm going to pick up every girl I see. Besides Mirari probably won't let that happen anyway. Plus my pale skin and pitch black emo style hair definitely separate me from any 'cool' crowd. All in all though I'm satisfied with how I look, it's me and I'm proud of it.

I took my shower and stepped out. "Damn, forgot to bring in some clothes."

Then before I could act on that thought Mirari opened the door a crack and dropped some in. "I figured you would forget so I got some for you," she said from behind the door. "This is what you usually wore. You don't look like you've grown so they should still fit."

"So you're saying I'm short?" I replied with a smirk.

"Wait. What? No, I mean..."

"It's okay, I was only joking. I'll be out in a minute."

The clothes she left were a pair of black jeans, a dark grey v-neck, a pair of pair of purple fuzzy socks which I hesitantly put on but found to my liking, and of course some boxers, duh. I looked at myself in the mirror, again, and found the outfit fit me well.

When I left the bathroom I found Mirari waiting for me down the hall. "How do I look?" I said while posing in the 'coolest' way I could think of.

"Great, but your missing one thing."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Give me a second," then she disappeared.

"Mirari!"

"What?"

I turned to look and saw her behind me. "Where did you go?!"

"I just phased into our room and back."

"Phased?" I asked with a very confused look on my face.

"Yeah, it's kind of like teleporting. All Renamon can do it."

"Um ok, but why? You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"To get this of course," she was holding up a black bomber jacket, "It's your lucky jacket." She walked up and handed it to me. "By the way don't worry, I'm will never let anything separate us." She then pulled me into a warm hug and placed a gentle kiss on my head.

"Good to hear," I stuttered trying to slowly break away. "So what do you want to do?"

"Well there's a park down the street that isn't busy this time of day."

"But what if someone is there?"

"Then ill just phase out of sight." She could tell by the look I was giving that further explanation was needed. "Another part of phasing is basically like turning invisible."

"Sweet. Alright then, lets go." I put on my jacket and a pair of Chucks, and made my way out the door with Mirari right beside me.

.

The park was beautiful. The only noises were those made by nature and the sound of our voices. The trees were tall enough to block the city sounds. Mirari and I walked and talked about the past. Just about little things, she wanted to make sure I wasn't overwhelmed like last night. Apparently we weren't the best of friends from the start. In the beginning Mirari thought I was annoying, dumb, and she hated my hair for some reason. She even tried cutting it while I slept one night.

"We finally became friends after you nearly died while trying to save me," she said.

"Really, what happened?"

"It was one of our first few rouges. All the ones before it where incredibly easy, even if there was no cordination between us."

"What do you mean?"

"You where pig-headed," she said with a smirk. "Anyway when we got there we found a BlackAgumon tearing up the place. It turned out to be a champion level one but we didn't know at the time because someone forgot to check," she looked right at me accusingly," and with our lack of communication I was thrown all over the place. Things didn't look good, I was barley able to move, you where paralyzed with fear, and BlackAgumon was charging a final Pepper Breath. Right as he fired I closed my eyes, I had already given up, but nothing happened. Then I heard you scream. I saw you lying in front of me burnt and bloody. I've never been so scared in my life." She was crying in my arms at this point while I slowly stroked her fur. "Then I became enraged and that anger gave me a new sense of purpose. I took that piece of shit and made him beg for death. You where barley breathing when I was done. I picked you up and told you that I never really hated you, you where my best friend, actually more than that. I told you I loved you. Then suddenly my data poured into you, it was killing me but I didn't care. I would have died if it wasn't for that BlackAgumons data, guess the bastard was good for something after all. I healed you and when you opened your eyes they looked right into my soul, then you slowly moved your head toward mine. We kissed for the first time that night, it was like I found my purpose in life. When we broke away you said.."

"I love you." I turned to her and she to me, fresh years were in her pleading and joyful eyes. "I mean, that's what I said right?"

"Oh...yeah. That's how we started out," she said with in a whisper, her face turned away from me. ""We'll shit, I really screwed things up now."" I quickly tried to think of a way to cheer her up, but it turns out I didn't need to. I looked at where she was but I didn't see her. Instead she was rolling on the ground laughing like crazy. I don't know why but I couldn't help myself from falling over and laughing too. We stopped a few minutes later and just watched the clouds. As I was lying there the memory of our first kiss flashed in my head and filled me with warmth and comfort. ""Do I love her?"" Mirari rolled over and layer her head next to me. ""Maybe I...""

A feeling of sheer coldness swept over me and I could feel Mirari's fur stand up. A bright light was shining from inside my jacket pocket. I quickly reached inside it and pulled out my digivice. ""What's going on, I didn't even bring this."" I turned to Mirari who was already up on her feet.

"Seth, there's a rogue coming."

"A rouge. Where?" Just then a thick fog appeared over the center of the park. "Oh. Nevermind."

"Come on."

"Right behind you."

.

We got there a minute later, and the fog was still in a dome shape over the center. "Is it still in there?" I asked. Mirari didn't reply, she just charged in there head first. "And I'm the pig-headed one," I said following her lead.

The fog cleared in the middle of the dome like a stadium. Standing in the center where Mirari and some black and white dragon thing with red claws and a red jewel on its head. I had no idea what it was but luckily for me my digivice did. "DORUGAMON. CHAMPION LEVEL. PRIMARY ATTACK: POWER METAL." A hologram of it appeared on the screen with some stats as well. From across the field Mirari called, "Just stay back Seth. I've got this." Then the fight began. Dorugamon lunged at Mirari with its jaws apart. Just as he was about to chomp down Mirari phased behind him and delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of its head sending it flying into the ground. I have to admit it was probably one of the coolest things I have ever seen. The Dorugamon had some fight in him though and with surprising speed it spun around trying to hit Mirari with its tail. She was faster and easily jumped over it, but it was a distraction for his next attack.

"Power Metal!" Metal cannon balls came flying out of its mouth and slammed into Mirari before she could react.

"Mirari!" I yelled as I ran towards her.

"Stay back. I have everything under control," she yelled back. Before I could protest she got up and charged at Dorugamon. They exchanged blows for a few minutes showing neither showing signs of letting up.  
Mirari just dogged another "Power Metal" when she tripped and stumbled backwards. Dorugamon took the chance and charged at her again.

"No. She isn't going to make it. I need to do something, but what?" But I knew what. Without even realizing it I stuck my hand into the air above my head causing a card to appear in it. With my digivice in the other I swiped the card in the reader on the side. My whole being was filled with power but Mirari needed it, not me. "Hyper Speed Activate!" I shouted sending the power to Mirari. In a split second she was gone and 3 feet behind Dorugamon, but I wasn't over yet. I summoned another card and swiped it too.

"Power Activate!" With the speed I previously gave her, Mirari delivered a quick series of punches and kicks with her added power dazing Dorugamon, finally Mirari had an opening. She kept into the air, spread her arms, and summoned hundreds of blue shards all around her. "Diamond Storm!" The shards fly at an amazing speed toward Dorugamon, and they tore him to shreds.

Once Mirari finished absorbing Dorugamon's data, which was a strange sight indeed, she walked over to me. "Well you handled that nicely," I stated making her laugh a little.

"Yeah, no help from you," she said sarcastically.

"Mirari I thought I was going to lose you."

"Shhh. Lets not talk about that now," she said while hugging me. "Instead let's go home. We haven't even had breakfast."

Just then my stomach grumbled loud enough for us both to hear. "Yeah. I think I'd like that," I chuckled. So we made our way home silently, hands entertwined without our notice.

* * *

**So that was my first fight, please leave a review and tell me how I did and/or what I need to improve.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING** **this chapter will contain a lemony scene so if you're not into that then skip over it. (not the whole chapter just the lemony part)**

**I don't own Digimon only my characters and story. **

**As always please review and enjoy.**

* * *

Oblitum

Chapter 4

"Derp" spoken word

""Derp"" thoughts

"_**DERP**_" digivice

It has been on month since the Dorugamon incident, and a fantastic month it has been. First off I've been able to spend it all with Mirari. I know to some that might seem a little overbearing, but I don't have anyone else. Plus she is just a great person to be around. Secondly it turns out I don't have to work either, I guess my family was rich or something. No work has a left me all the time in the world. Well actually I take that back, I do have a job. It's called hunting rogues.

Typically we have to fight nearly one every other day. They've all been a bunch of rookies though, easy picking for Mirari. Hell, I haven't even needed to use any cards. That doesn't mean I've taken it easy though. I have to be there for her just as much, if not more than, as she is for me. So every day for the past month I've been doing my 'Tamer workout'. I spend two hours a day working out not only my body but also practicing my card skills as I have come to call them. I've taught myself a lot of new combos that I'm sure will help in battle. Once or twice I even made some weird blue card appear but I still can't control it and i have no idea what it even does.

Well anyway back to current events. So like I said it's been one month since I came back, and to celebrate the event Mirari decided that she would take me out to dinner. Now I'll clarify that by 'takeing me out to dinner' she means I have to go and pick something up and bring it back home for use to eat.

So Mirari sent me away to go to a New York style pizza shop. Yes I know "New York style pizza in Rome, how dare you." What can I say though, I was born in America. Anyway I'm about 10 blocks away from home when down an ally I saw what looked like a little kid in a purple demon outfit. It was so strange, ""Why would a kid where something like that?""

Then I saw its face. Well actually it lit a flame in its hand that lit up its face. Instantly I realized it wasn't a kid but a digimon. It was a small purple devil, with a white face, red gloves and scarf, and a freaky smiley face on its chest.

"Hey you!" I yelled

It turned and looked right at me with its green eyes. "Choose your next words carefully you human piece of shit." Then it produced a second flame in its other hand.

"I know what you are digimon, and I'm not afraid of you."

"Oh you should be, if you know I'm a digimon then you should also know that i am a mega level," He boasted.

I might have fallen for that little lie but luckily my digivice appeared in my hand and informed me of the truth. "_**IMPMON. ROOKIE LEVEL. PRIMARY ATTACK BADABOOM.**_"

"You know I think I trust this thing a lot more than I trust you," I said with a smirk.

Impmon had surprise and agitation written all over his face. Then he finally responded, "Wait, you're a Tamer. Whats your name?"

"Now why should I tell you?"

"Your name dammit!"

"Seth Matherson." Impmon immediately put out his flames and made his way over to me.

I was just about to call Mirari when he put out his hand to shake. "Nice to meet you Seth, I'm a friend of Mirari's."

"Umm nice to meet you too," I said and shook his hand.

...

I invited, actually more like drug, Impmon to the pizza shop and home. He insisted on not intruding, but I wanted to know all about him.

"Ok Impmon, you wait in the hall until I give the call."

"Sure. You're the boss," he said nervously.

I walked down the hall into the kitchen to find Mirari. "Hey Mirari, I'm back."

"You're late Seth. What took you so long?"

"Well that's actually a funny story."

Mirari put down the plate she was holding and turned to me. I nearly shit myself right then and there. She had a look that could make a Megidramon cry to its mom in her eyes. "You didn't get into any trouble, did you Matherson?" To add some emphasis, although it was not needed, she slow extended her claws as she spoke.

"No, no, no," I said while backing away. "Actually I meet someone, he says he knows you."

Impmon came out of hiding very slowly. "Hi Renemon. Long time no see."

"Impmon! It's great to see you. By the way you know to call me Mirari. Anyway how have you been?"

He seemed stunned by her reaction, but after a second he calmed down. "I've just been out and about, wandering like I always do."

"Well you're always welcome here. Come and eat with us," she said.

For the next few hours we ate pizza, had some wine, and just enjoyed each others company. It turns out Mirari and Impmon meet while I was in my first month of the coma. She was looking in the digital world for a cure and Impmon decided to help after she rescued him. The story is quite funny, much to Impmon embarrassment, so for his sake I won't go into it now. Maybe another time. Finally the fun times came to an end. Impmon left four hours after his arrival, and Mirari and I went to bed shortly after.

"Night Mirari." I gave her a hug like every night, only because she pouts when I don't, but then she did something different. She grabbed my arms, wrapped her legs around mine, and rolled us so she was on top of me.

"Mirari what...," but she silenced me with a kiss. She didn't even hesitate before she pushed her tongue into my mouth instantly dominating mine. I attempted to hold back a moan as her tongue touched my mouth at just the right spots, but eventually I did let it out, much to her great delight.

She separated from the kiss once it started getting hard for me to breathe. "I knew you wanted it too," she cooed. I could smell the wine in her breath and instantly realized she was drunk. I too was slightly drunk which is why I didn't stop her when she removed my pants.

"Hmm now what do we have here," she said as she rubbed my, umm well, length through my boxers. It felt pretty good, but then she stopped what she was doing and slipped her paw **in **my boxers.

"Mmm Mirari" The feeling of her fur against me was fantastic. The smoothness is indescribable, and the way she moved her fingers as well left me speechless, well besides the moans escaping my lips.

Just before climax Mirari stopped, causing me to let out a disappointed groan. "Shhh. The next part is about to begin my lover," she whispered seductively into my ear. Then she brought her head down to my length. She hovered just above it breathing her hot breath over it, hardening me like a rock.

"My treat looks ready." She gave a small lick from the base to tip. "Mmmm its been so long." Then without warning she took the whole member into her maw.

"Mirari!" I shouted as I nearly came right there. She started to bob her head up and down causing me to give out loud moans. She started to purr, well kind of, vibrating her whole body and in turn mine as well. Things picked sped up and I grabbed her head, humping her maw in time with her. Moans filled the room and a light layer of sweat covered our bodies, but we weren't done yet. Just when I thought things couldn't get any better she wrapped her tongue around my penis once or twice and held it there while the face fucking continued. She lightly squeezed and relaxed it around my member filling me with immense amounts of pleasure. Finally I reached my end, and a rather explosive end it was. I realized into her maw and she drunk it all down eagerly, never spilling any of it.

Mirari crawled back up next to me nuzzling against me. "Happy anniversary." Then she went to sleep, head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her and thought to myself, ""What did I just do?"" Finally after a few minutes of pondering I too joined her in sleep.

...

The sun was setting in the horizon filling the sky with a beautiful arrangement of colors. Mirari is leaning against me as we stare off into the sunset, on to of the Roman Colosseum. It was the most peaceful moment in my life. She was saying something to me but I couldn't hear. I tried reading her lips but that didn't work either. ""Why can't I understand her?"" I could tell that whatever she was saying was important, something that would answer a burning question. Just as it was finally comming to me I woke up.

I rolled myself over in bed expecting to find Mirari beside me but to my surprise she was already up. I got up and put on some pants then headed to the living room. Mirari was watching our favorite show, Transformers Prime, on the couch, and it was up pretty loud.

"How are you watching that?" I asked wincing from the slight hangover.

Mirari turned it down then replied, "Digimon recover from hangovers very quickly. It's something I learned back before your coma," she said with a smirk.

"So.. are we gonna talk about last night?" I asked

"Well you have to remind me of what happened first. I can't remember anything," she laughed.

""She doesn't remember? So two options, bring up a very awkward conversation or shove it under the rug. Yah the rug wins.""

"Oh I don't remember either, but i thought you would."

"No," she replied, "we recover quick from hangovers but we still forget things while drunk."

"Ok. So whats going on?" I was referring to Transformers to change the topic. Before you say it I know it's a kids show but we love it anyway.

"Oh, nothing much. Just some fights and Optimus returning."

"What! Why would you say that. Spoiler alert next time."

"Well you asked."

"Yah.. but you know... just shut up an rewind it."

"Hmph. Why should I," she said teasingly.

"Please Mirari." I went all out with the puppy dog face, curled up next to her, and gave her a big hug.

"Oh, okay. Since you're acting so adorkable," she joked.

For the rest of the morning we watched by far my favorite episode yet, ate breakfast, and took our usual morning walk, no rogues this time. Throughout the day my mind was always focused on one thing, the 'events' of last night. Honestly I had no idea what to think especially with Mirari constantly next to me. So I decided to go for another walk, but alone this time. She wasn't to happy about that but she could tell I needed it so reluctantly she gave in.

...

I was sitting on a park bench looking at the sunset, hoping to find some answers. I admit I have some feelings few her. She is funny, kind, caring, she is like my other half, and she can be pretty sexy too. ""It's not right. She isn't even human, or from Earth for that matter."" After a few more minutes I was about ready to give up when the dream from earlier came rushing into my mind. This time I could hear everything.

"Seth," she said, "watching this sunset reminds me of how important you are to me." She leaned up against my shoulder. "You are my world Seth and I will never let anything harm you, and no matter how bad it is I will always be there for you. Without you I'm nothing." She looked at me and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," I replied without realizing it. Then two things suddenly came to me. First, that wasn't a dream but a memory. ""I actually remember something!"" Even though I was extremely happy, that feeling was dwarfed by my second realization. It filled me with equal amounts of excitement and fear. This one single truth will change my life forever and it frightens me, but I can't deny it.

"I love Mirari."

* * *

**Ok that was my first lemon type thing so if you could just tell me how you like it and how I could improve. **

**Thanks for reading. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok everyone first off I'm sorry for taking so long to put this up but so personal issue got in the way. Secondly due to those same issues I'm not going to be able to get chapters out on a regular basis, but I promise they wont be more than a month in between, unless something major comes up. **

**Like always please enjoy, fav, and review.**

**I do not own Digimon only my characters and my story. **

* * *

Oblitum

Ch. 5

"derp" spoken word

""derp"" thought

"_derp_" telepathy

"Damn I'm bored." Yah I know that's over used, and usually there is always something to do when 'bored'. Unluckily for me, my, um, current predicament doesn't really provide me with many options. It is a nice place they set me up with though, especially in kidnapping standards. Yah, I've been kidnapped, but I'll get to that in a sec. It looks like a cabin, complete with a kitchen, rec room, living room, and a relaxing bed and bath. Hell, even the 'view' is fantastic, but it's all a lie. It's just a fancy digital reconstruction to keep me comfortable. I don't know who has me or why but I do know where I am. I'm being held in a nice little dimension known to Tamers and Digimon as the Digital World.

"Hey," I shouted. "Anyone care to explain why the fuck I'm here?"

"We apologize for your displeasure Mr. Matherson," said an anonymous voice.

"Displeasure? Nooooo, I just prefer to know why I was taken, and by who," I said sarcastically

"Our leader will be with you as soon as possible Mr. Matherson," said another voice.

"Of course he will," I mocked. These voices have been giving the same answers the whole time I've been here.

"Mr. Matherson might we suggest some rest to calm yourself. Your blood pressure seems to be rising for some reason."

"I wonder why," I mumbled as I went to lie down. In the meantime I might as well tell you how I got here.

. . 2 Hours Ago . .

It seemed as if the world had stopped. I just made the most important realization of my life. I love Mirari. "I have to tell her." I started to make my way back when I felt a hand on my shoulder hold me in place. Then just as quickly another was over my mouth.

"Seth Matherson please remain calm, I mean you no harm," said the person holding me. "Now I'm going to let go. Please don't try to run or call to your partner for help."

""My partner. He knows I'm a Tamer?"" I thought

Once I was released I immediately turned to look at who grabbed me. I couldn't see much of him because his wizard outfit was covering most of him except his upper face. He had a purple wizard cap and clock, a red and yellow looking jumpsuit, gloves, boots, and a sun staff.

"Sooo. Let me guess, digimon?" I asked

"Yes Mr. Matherson. My name is Wizardmon and I'm here to accompany you on your travel."

"My travel?"

"Yes. I was sent here to escort you to meet my leader."

"And where exactly is your leader?" I said trying to play along and buy time.

"In the Digital World, and that is all of the information I am permitted to give you at the moment." He gave the area a quick look around. "One never knows who may be watching. Now it's time to go, Mr. Matherson."

"Oh sure, go to an undisclosed location with someone you don't know, sounds legit. Now only if there was some candy too," I said sarcastically. "How do you honestly expect me to trust you?"

"I have been watching you for the past hour and I could have killed you many times," he said as if that made him some Mother Teresa.

"As thankful as I am for your kindness," I said sarcastically, "How about you run off and fuck yourself? I'm not going anywhere."

"Mr. Matherson you have no choice in the matter. You are coming with me." His voice became darker and his eyes narrowed. ""This doesn't look good. Better call Mirari.""

"I wouldn't try that," Wizardmon stated. I did anyway and I really wish I hadn't. The moment I opened the link a shock went through me that paralyzed me mind and body. I could slowly fell my consciousness slip away, but I didn't black out yet.

"I told you. I placed a hex on you that would render your link and body useless if you tried to make contact. Don't worry though it's not permanent. My leader needs you fully functional for his plan to work." He waved his hand and opened a gate beside us. "Now shall we be off?" and that's the last thing I remember before I passed out.

I woke up in this digital illusion and have been trying to figure out as much as i can sense. On the bright side, they do actually have candy.

""I wonder how Mirari is handling this. She has probably torn apart half the city by now, and I can't imagine what she will do when she finds me,"" I shivered at the thought. ""Maybe I should put in the good word for these 'mon. It's not like they hurt me or anything.""

I got off the bed I was laying in and stared at the ceiling. "How much longer until your leader guy is here?" I asked.

"ETA is 5 milicycles, or 5 Earth minutes."

"We apologize, but no information can be given to you at the moment."

"Figures," I said and lay back down. A few minutes later I heard the door open and close, but it sounded far off. It didn't come from my 'cabin' but over the speakers.

"Sir," said the two who were watching me, followed by what I assume to be the sound of them standing at attention. ""They must have left on the mic,"" I thought.

"At ease," said a third more authoritative voice. "How is he?"

"He is calmer than one would expect. Aside from that, nothing is out of the ordinary."

"And his memory? Has anything changed yet?"

"Our treatments have proven ineffective sir."

""Treatments?"

"Damn," said the leader. "What was Wizardmon able to learn?"

"His bond with the Renamon is strong and continuing to grow."

"This isn't what I was hoping for. We need him to side with us, not her."

"What would you have us do sir?"

"Nothing. I think it is time I talked with him."

"Mr. Matherson," said the two, umm… I'll call them Watchmon, "Will you please make your way to the front room?" I got up and stretched acting like I had been asleep, and made my way into the front room. The door opened moments later and a giant lion man came through the entrance. He's like 7 feet tall, muscular, he has a sword, a studded leather strap on his knuckles, pants, and some red and blue necklace.

"Hello Mr. Matherson. I am Leomon."

"Nice to meet you, given the circumstances," I said.

"Yes, and I would like to apologize. I had hoped that we could have met in a more civil way, but given who you are, that's not really possible."

"Who I am?"

He hesitated, like he wanted to say something, but couldn't. "We will get to that when you are ready, Mr. Matherson. How about we get to the reason for you being here? I'm sure you're curious."

"You could say that," said mockingly.

"Mr. Matherson, we have brought you here to ask for your help in our fight to reclaim our home. Our world is under the control of an oppressive and tyrannical leader, and those of us here will no longer watch as he destroys our home."

"So why do you need me?" I asked.

"You are a Tamer. Tamers only appear when both worlds are in great danger. They are chosen to restore the balance. If one world falls, then the other does as well, they are connected."

This bullshit story already was falling apart, "Ok, so if you need me because I'm a Tamer, then why did you keep me away from Mirari?" I stated

"We had to get you away from her. We believe her to be an informant to the enemy. She is dangerous, Mr. Matherson. You can't trust her, but there are plenty of strong digimon here you can take as your partner," That crossed a line, I know Mirari better than anyone and she isn't evil. ""I'm tired of his bullshit, time to end this conversation.""

"Oh, but I can trust you? I don't even fucking know you! Plus, I overheard that you tried to do something to my memories and that you need me to leave Mirari. What a better way to separate us than by breaking my trust? Maybe it would have worked if I was the idiot you take me for!" I shouted.

"Y..You don't understand," Leomon stammered.

"After some memories came back to me while I was resting you would be surprised what I understand. I understand that walls are made of digizoid that deaden telepathy, and I understand how to get past it."

"What?!"

"Mirari should be here any second now," I laughed.

"Seth, you don't have the slightest idea clue of what you just did do you? All of the careful planning you've ruined. You could have saved this world, Seth, you could have been its hero, its king. I pity you Seth. Maybe one day you will come to your senses."

Just then, an explosion shook the ground. It must have broken whatever was making the illusion because if faded away a few seconds later reveling I was actually inside a warehouse. "Leomon! She is here! She is destroying everything!" shouted the Watchmon.

"Tell the troops to retreat. I will get Seth out of here."

"Sorry, Leomon, no can do," I said as I hit him in the back of the head with a pipe I found.

I made my way out of the warehouse and into the bright sunlight. The warehouse appeared to be in the middle of a desert on Earth, and for a second that's where I thought were I was. Smoke rising from another warehouse brought my attention up. "What the fuck," I said in amazement. The sky was crisscrossed with thousands of streams of data and at the very center was Earth. "This is trippy."

"Seth!" I turned and looked for who was calling my name. "Seth!"

"Wait, was that..," then I saw her. "Mirari!" She got within 20 feet of me, then jumped me and locked me in a hug that could choke a Greymon.

"Seth, I was so worried. Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"Mirari...can't...breath." She relaxed a little but not enough for me to move much. "Hey, can we do this later? There's a pissed off Leomon back there, who is probably going to wake up soon."

"Wait, Leomon is here?" she growled.

"Umm, I take it you know each other."

"Seth, where is he?" she asked.

"Mirari, forget it, let's go home," I said, trying to push her away.

"Seth, get away from her!"

I turned to see Leomon running towards us. "Shit. This just got complicated."

"He is mine!" roared Mirari. She charged at Leomon, immediately hitting him with a flurry of kicks and hits. He was fast too, and blocked every one of them. She phased behind him, but he grabbed her by the throat and threw her into the ground beside me.

"Is this the best you've got Renamon? You don't live up to your reputation," Leomon said.

"Mirari, he is the highest Champion we have seen, almost ultimate. You can't beat him right now."

Mirari stood up and prepared to charge again. "We will see about that," she growled.

"Wait," I said. "I have a plan. Do you think you can buy me a few minutes?"

"I could kill him by then." I could tell she was lying though. She was already panting, something I've never seen her do in a fight.

"I'll give you a boost, and once I give the signal get him into that warehouse." I pointed to the one I was held in. Then I focused on my digivice to summon it to me and gave her a power and speed boost. "Oh, and one last thing." I pulled her close and kissed her long enough to get my message across. "Don't die."

"OK," she nodded. "I love you."

I nodded back and took off.

. . .Mirari POV. . .

""He is kissing me! Does that mean he loves me again? I was really starting to doubt it would work, but he is mine again.""

"Don't die," he said

"Ok. I love you," I said

He nodded back and took off. "OK, time to get to work," I said with a savage grin.

"So, it's just you and me now," said Leomon.

"You should have just stayed in whatever fucking hole you were hiding in, because I'm all fired up now!" I had to use my favorite line from my favorite anime.

"And you should have known we would come for him when he awoke."

"Leave him out of this!" I roared baring my teeth and extending my claws.

"You know I can't, he is the key to all of our plans."

"Then I'll have to kill you?" I ran at Leomon and jumped right before he hit me with his sword. I did a flip in the air and used the momentum to slam my heel into his right shoulder causing him to drop his sword.

"No weapons and no special attacks, Leomon. Let's make this interesting."

"Fist of the Beast King!" He launched his primary attack hitting me dead on. I rolled backwards trying to deaden the impact.

"So...*cough*.. I take that as a no." I joked. I crouched down and phased beside him. Once I appeared, I swept his legs out from underneath him and phased again. I reappeared before he hit the ground and kicked him in the back slamming him into the ground with even more force. "Come on, Leo. What happened to that shit-talking loud mouth?" Suddenly, he grabbed my leg and slammed me into the ground. Before I could counter, his sword appeared in his hand and he plunged it into my shoulder. "AHHHHHH! YOU SON OF A BITCH!" The pain was agonizing; it took everything in me just to stay conscious.

"What happened to that shit-talking loud mouth?" he mocked. Then he began to twist the blade slowly.

"AHHH.. !" I screamed.

"_Mirari_!" Seth yelled in my head.

"_I...I'm fine_. _Are you.. done yet_?"

"_Yah. Mirari__,__ please get out of there," _he pleaded.

"_No... We go through with the plan... We have to finish this."_ Then Leomon twisted the blade again. "FUCK!"

"Attention on me, bitch." He lifted me up by my throat and let go of the sword. It hurt like hell as gravity started to pull it down a little. "Now, what's really going on? Why are you holding back?" he asked

"I just cleaned my fur, and I don't want your filthy blood all over it." I gave him a nice bloody spit to the face just to emphasize my point.

He wiped it off and replied, "You won't have to worry about that, because when I'm done with you, I'll skin you alive!" Then he threw me into the warehouse and I crashed through the wall.

. . .Seth POV. . .

"Ok, and al-most, there," I said as I typed the last line of code into the control screen. "Who would have thought that my past self could mess with digi-world tech. Thank you, brain." I gave my head a little pat as well. It kind of made me feel like a third grader.

"_AHHH.. !" _Mirari screamed in my head.

"_Mirari_!" I yelled.

"_I...I'm fine_. _Are you.. done yet_?"

"_Yah. Mirari please get out of there," _I pleaded.

"_No... We go through with the plan... We have to finish this."_

"UGH," I groaned, "she is going to get herself killed if she doesn't get him here soon." Suddenly, Mirari came crashing through the wall and landed right in the middle of the room as if the universe answered my plea, although in a way I wasn't hoping for. Leomon came walking into the room a few seconds later making his way to where Mirari lay.

"Come on just a few feet further." I was watching from the control room where the Watchmon where.

"Now, let's finish this," Leomon said while standing over her.

"Yes, let's. Mirari, now!" I shouted over the speaker. I slammed down a button and that's when the tables turned. Mirari phased behind Leomon, put him in some kind of hold, and slammed him face first into the floor all in less than two seconds. At the same time, the button I hit activated the digizoid-lined walls, repaired the damaged one, and activated the new feature I programed into them.

"You bitch! I'll- AHHHHH!" screamed Leomon, who was still in Mirari's hold.

"This is how that sword felt, only with a 300% increase," she laughed. "Now, what were you saying?"

"H..how are.. you doing this?"

"Allow me to explain," I said. "These walls were designed to deaden telepathy, right? Well, lucky for me, my old self knew how to convert them to do just the opposite, and now so do I. Now all telepathy is amplified to the point where one can even transfer feelings."

"Pain for example," said Mirari. Then she sent another wave of excruciating pain through Leomon. "Me and you are going to have fun. Then I'll kill you." She smiled evilly while she spoke.

"Wait Mirari. Don't kill him." I said.

"But he.."

"I know, but he never actually hurt me and that's worth something isn't it? For some reason, I just can't have you kill him."

"But we killed rouges all the time," she pointed out.

"This just feels different. I can't explain it," I sighed.

"Ugh, fine, but I'm going to make sure he never bothers us again."

I thought about what she was implying for a moment. "Fine, do what you have to do but I don't want to see it." Then I made my way out of the warehouse. I made it outside when the screams started. The horrible, gut-churning screams and pleas for mercy, but none came. When Mirari was satisfied with her work she met me outside.

"Is he..?"

"Dead? No, but he is about as useful as a rock now," she replied. "There was no other way, Seth. He would have come for you again." She held my head in her hands and put her forehead to mine.

"Yah, I know," I mumbled. "Let's just head home."

"Gladly," she said. She guided my hand into my pocket and pulled out my digivice and shared some of her power to open a gate. She picked me up and carried me bridle-style into the gate as I fell asleep in her arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mirari: Hello everyone. LX is away right now so he asked me to post this. Well actually I just saw this in his Docs and decided to post it. Anyway I'm sure he would say something like "thank you all for reading this. I never thought I would actually be able to do something like this and seeing all of your support really means a lot to me." **

**Ok so now I think I have to say that Seth, nor I because that would be weird, doesn't own Digimon. Seth only owns his story and his characters. So Seth also owns me, which is also weird. Well anyway like always please enjoy, fav, and review. Thanks from the both of us. **

* * *

Oblitum

Ch 6

"derp" spoken word

""derp"" thoughts

"_derp_" telepathy

A lone voice broke through the darkness of my dreams. "Wake up Seth."

"Ugh. I don't want to." I groaned. At this point I'm already awake, I'm a light sleeper, but I'm ignoring the vixen laying on top of me.

"Seth I want you to get up," she said. Then she put her mouth next to my right ear. "And I always get what I want," she whispered.

"Uh hu sure you do," I mocked.

"You don't believe me?" she laughed. Without any warning she leaned her head down and bit me in the base of my neck by my shoulder. ""Did she just.. she marked me!?""

"Told you," she purred. Mirari slowly started to move her hand under my shirt. I quickly realized what she had in mind and I knew I need to stop her before she went any further.

"Mirari stop," I said sternly. "I understand that things between us are going to change, or go back to the way they where more or less. I'm perfectly fine with that, but not know, okay. I still need a little time to get used to this, to us."

"Meany," she said while giving her most pathetic pouty face ever.

"Oh come on will you stop that." She didn't. "Fine what do you want.?"

"Say it," she said lustily. She leaned in closer, her face only a few inches from mine. I knew what she wanted, and I came forward the rest of the way. She has kissed me a few times before, even though she denies it right afterwards, but this one felt.. real. As our lips meet we I felt a whole in my heart, that I didn't even know was there, become full. I can only explain it as it felt like this was always meant to be, Mirari and I that is. We kissed for what felt like hours. There was no frenching, or any attempts to move things forward. There was only the slow meaningful expression of our selves to one another.

We finally stopped and just laid there staring into each others eyes. We where 100% percent vulnerable to each other with everything about us, our true selves, laid out for each of us to see. What I saw behind all of her walls and fears is someone who is truly beautiful. ""I wonder what she see's when she looks at me,"" I thought.

"_The man I want to spend the rest of time with,_" she said telepahically.

"I love you Mirari," I whispered.

She laid her head in the crook of my shoulder and whispered, "And I love you Seth Matherson. Forever and always."

... One Day Later ...

"God damn'it that is so cheap!" Mirari yelled.

"Seriously Mirari you are getting made at a game, and Pokémon none the less," I said mockingly.

"This fucking Ekans has had me in a wrap attack for eevvvveerrr," she said through gritted teeth. "Fuck, and now it just killed my Bulbasaur!" Mirari stood up from the couch we where sitting on and pulled her arm back to throw the GameBoy across the room. I saw my life flash before my eyes as she went to throw it, my dream of being a Pokémon master gone. So I lunged from the couch and caught it just as it left her hand.

"Did the evil Fox hurt you? It's okay I won't let her near you anymore," I coed. I turned to look at Mirari and held the GameBoy up to her face. "Apologize."

"Really Seth, it's just a..."

"Apologize," I said sternly.

"Are you kidding me I'm not apologizing to a game."

"Do it or we won't sleep together for a week."

"What. That's ridiculous," she stammered.

"Two," I said.

"Two weeks!?"

"Maybe three."

"OK fine!" She swallowed all the pride she had. "I'm sorry I threw you." She looked back to me. "You happy now?"

I put on my best thinking face then replied, "Yup." Then I jumped onto her making her fall back onto the couch.

After a few seconds of laying on top of her she looked back at me. "I hate you sometimes."

"I hate you too," I said while leaning into a kiss. We kissed for a few minutes only stopping because we heard a knock on the window. I turned to look only to see Impmon.

"Impmon! What the fuck are you doing?" I rolled off Mirari and onto the floor, hopelessly trying to hide what we where doing.

"I just came by to check up on you guys that's all," he replied.

"How muck did you see Impmon?" Mirari asked.

"Oh nothing much just you and Seth getting a little foxy. Hahaha get it foxy."

"Yah we are dying of laughter," Mirari said while grabbing him by the throat.

"O *cough* okay... I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Impmon said while trying to break free.

Mirari let him go then turned to look at me. "It's refreshing to have someone say that to me," she joked. We both started laughing at our own little inside joke, much to Impmon's annoyance.

"Laugh at the mon who was almost choked to death. Very funny," Impmon groaned.

"Sorry dude but next time don't watch us like that," I replied. "Anyway you said you where here to check up on us. Why?"

"News of your little digital adventure has spread. Figured I would come and see how you two are."

"Really it spread that fast. Its only been two days," I said.

"You guys did kill Leomon. News like that is sure to spread fast. So anyway you never did answer. How are you guys?" he asked

I was about to respond when Mirari put a paw on my shoulder to stop me. "Why don't you go get some drinks and food Seth. I'll fill Impmon in while you're away."

"Okay." I turned to Impmon, "What do you want?"

He thought for a second then replied, "Just surprise me."

"alright. Be back in a minute guys," I said and left the room.

I made my way down the hall to the kitchen where the sound of their chatting was replaced be the playlist I have set to constantly play in there. If You Can't Hang by Sleeping With Sirens was playing. I started getting caught up in the music and totally forgot why I was even in the kitchen in the first place. After the song finished, about four minutes long, I went to the fridge and got three teas.

"Sorry everyone but we really don't have anything to snack on," I said while walking into the living room. "A certain vixen grows twenty stomachs while recuperating."

Impmon gave Mirari a quick glance, "Yay I can tell,' he joked. Mirari shoot him one of her 'I will slaughter everything you hold dear' looks, shutting him up rather quickly.

The next thirty minutes consisted of Mirari and I finishing up the story of the events a few days ago along with some small talk. "So Seth," Impmon said, "Have any more of your memories came back since then?"

"Actually none really came back in the first place. I mean I remembered how to do certain things and some digital world knowledge but I never got back any solid memories," I said.

"Really?" Impmon said almost a little happily, "Well I'm sure you will get them back eventually."

"Sounds like you're a little happy Impmon," I stated. I leaned in close to his face, "You wouldn't be trying to hide something would you?"

"What! Are you kidding me, I didn't even know you till a few days ago!"

I continued to stare him down until I finally lost my cool and started laughing. "I was only kidding Impmon, hahaha. You can calm down okay."

"Sorry man," he said. "I just don't like being accused of stuff."

I turned to Mirari and asked still laughing, "Did you see his face, it was priceless." She was staring intently at Impmon, so intently that she didn't even look back when she replied, "Trust me I saw it, but I wouldn't call it priceless."

"Apparently it was only funny to me," I mumbled.

"Well guys," Impmon said while standing up to leave, "I think I should be headi.. God Damn'it." Impmon suddenly fell to one knee while clutching his head in his hands.

Mirari jumped up followed quickly by me, "Impmon are you alright?!", we both shouted. I picked him up while Mirai put a pillow on the chair he was in then I sat him down.

"I'm fine. I'm fine," he said waving us way at the same time. "I must have just stood up too fast."

"That's bullshit and you know it Impmon," I said.

"There might be something seriously wrong," Mirari followed.

"Seriously I'm fine. I need to get out of here anyway. There is a Gatomon back in the Digiworld I'm supposed to be meeting soon anyway." Impmon walked to window, opened it, and turned to say goodbye.

"Ugh fine but be careful okay," I said.

"And come back when you have your head on straight," Mirari added. Impmon nodded then hoped out into the cool dark night.

"We shouldn't have left him leave," I said turning to Mirari for an answer.

"Maybe not, but he knows what he is doing. Plus he is almost as stubborn as you," she replied. Then she hooked her arm to mine and started to pull me down the hall, "Come on Seth.'

"Mirari what are we doing?"

We stopped at our bedroom door. She turned to look a meet seductively, then leaned in and whispered into my ear. "I'm feeling cold Seth, and only you can warm me up."

"Stop it. Remember what I said yesterday."

She looked back at me and saw that I wasn't going to budge. "*Sigh* I know, but I do want to spend some quality time with you. Just you and me laying in bed."

"And no sex," I said making sure she understood.

"No sex," she said with a fallen head, and for the next hour maybe two we laid in bed just enjoying each others company. There was some small talk, some kissing, and some attempts on Mirari's part to take things a little further. Eventually though we finally let the night take us and slowly drifted off to sleep.

... ...

My eyes shoot open, my heart still beating a mile a minute, and i quickly latched on to the one thing that could bring me back to reality. Mirai instantly awoke and slowly stared to calm me down as is our current routine. "M..M.. Mirari," I stuttered while crying into her shoulder.

Mirari quickly let go of me for just a second to turn on the lamp. Once I could see where I was she pulled me back into her comforting embrace. "Shhh. Seth I'm here. You are home, in bed, with me. It's okay. Shhhhh," she said soothingly.

"I'm home. Mirari. Home," I repeated latching on to every word to keep my sanity. We laid there for what seemed like hours until I finally calmed down enough to actually speak.

"Was it the nightmare again?" Mirari already knew the answer though. It was the nightmare, the same one that's been haunting me for the past week. I feel myself slowly fading from existence, forgetting everything about myself and anyone I ever knew, watching as pieces of me turn to bits of light and drift away into nothing. When I wake up I can't remember where or who I am, only Mirari.

"Yes," I answered quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I instantly shook my head no as always, and Mirari gave her usual sigh of disappointment. "Okay. I can wait till you're ready. Do you want to try to go back to sleep now?"

"Yah," I replied. Mirari turned off the lamp, pulled the covers back over us, and wrapped her arms around me in a way that said 'I will never let anything hurt you'. I berried my face into the crook over her shoulder and whispered, "I love you Mirari."

"I love you too Seth. Forever and Always."


End file.
